conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Winchester Incident
The Winchester Incident, also commonly known as the Crash, or wrongly, 'First Contact' was an officially publicly documented UFO Crash which occured on the 12th February 1998 in Central Winchester, Wessex. The unidentified ship was picked up by tracking satellites at 0321 on the morning of Thursday the 12th February. Strangley, the craft had not been detected by long rage telescopes, however had been seen by amateur astronomers since the 2nd of February. The ship entered Earth's atmosphere at 0754 on the Thursday, and it was evident that it had suffered a hull breach, and the ship began to run out of control. The ship passed low over London and after scraping the side of a church spire in Central Winchester, landed in the Great Winchester Canal at 0831 GMT, during height of the city's rush hour. Emergecy services ammediatly approached the scene, followed by the Wessen Civil Guard. It was reported that three 'bodies' were retrieved from the wreckage. Footage of the bodies has been released to the public, since 2000. The crash has had a significant impact on humanity, and society, while grealty advancing human technology, and encouraging space exploration, it also caused religious problems, and new political threats, aswell as the before unperceieved threat to humanity. the Wessen Government, and Scientists across the world agreed to share the technology found in the ship to better advamce humanity. Official Account Eyewitnesses *''Mrs Anwieta Þellson - ''Anwieta Þellson, was 23 at the time of the crash, and on her way to work at the local butchers shop on Brim Strat in Winchester. She was walking past St Alfred's Church on Leif Strat when she heard a loud roar and bang, as if something had broken the sound barrier. This caused her to stop in her tracks, and as she reported, everyone else she saw also did. People emerged from buildings, and after about a minute the roar began to escalate as if it was coming closer. Then the roar became piercingly loud and a flying object appeared over the church steeple, scraping the top of it, and causing stones and slate tiles to come flying off and throwing them into the street. Anwieta described the flying object to be long in scale, with four wing like extrusions from either side. She stated that fire was exploding from the underside, and that it was trailing smoke. After the craft had passed extremely low overhead, she heard another crash as it flew into the Great Canal on the other side of the row of buildings. She then stated that, she, and many other people in the same street began to run to the edge of the Canal near Richardson's Bridge to see what had happened. An eerily calm settled over the surrounding area, as traffic stopped and people exited their vehicles to see what had happened. Timeline *0321 12/02/1998 - An unidentified craft was detected by tracking satellites across the Northern Hemipshere. Governments scrambled into action to find out more about the approaching craft. *0754 12/02/1998 - The Craft begins to enter the atmosphere above the North Sea. *0800 12/02/1998 - The Craft seemingly suffers a hull breach and decompresses, and later bursts into flames above Yorkshire. *0819 12/02/1998 - A sonic boom could be heard across Mid-England, and footage shows the craft in flames. . *0821 12/02/1998 - The ship scrapes the steeple of St Alfred's Church in Winchester and crashes into the canal seconds later. *0835 12/02/1998 - Emergency services rush to scene, and the Wessen Civil Guard is scrambled. *0901 12/02/1998 - Fires on the ship are all extinguised by the Fire Service. *0930 12/02/1998 - Policeman, and the Civil Guard enter the ship via boat. *0947 12/02/1998 - Two bodies are removed from the ship and brought ashore. They are immidiatly taken to the Royal Winchester Infirmiry. *1003 12/02/1998 - Further exploration of the ship finds that it had suffered a hull breach, over Yorkshire in the United Kingdom, and an emergency decompression. *1137 12/02/1998 - A third alien body is recovered in a field in Clement's Farm in North Yorkshire, which is estimated to have been where the ship experienced the breach and decompression. *1200 12/02/1998 - An official statement was given by the Prime Minister of Wessex regarding the incident on Wessen Television, ahead of his speach to the United Nations in Geneva. *1300 12/02/1998 - An official speech was given by the Prime Minister of Wessex to the nations of the world at the UN in Geneva regarding the issue. Where it was stated that it would become an international matter, to be handled by the United Nations and the People of Earth. *1320 12/02/1998 - With permission from the United Nations, the alien bodies are examined by doctors at the Royal Winchester Infirmary, and an autopsy is carried out on one of the bodies. The body found in North Yorkshire remains under custody of the United Kingdom, currently being examined in London. Impact and Legacy Category:World of Wessex